Check Yes, Juliet
by XWalkingOnSunshineX
Summary: A red-headed social outcast, Katy Wesson , falls head over heals in love with her new friend's partner Soul. But when Soul and Maka start dating and evil rises and her world goes spiraling down who will be there to catch her? OC X Death The Kid
1. Chapter 1

**I know you guys are going to hate me for starting a new story but I have a really good idea! I still have a few chapters to upload for my other story as well, so don't worry! I only get to upload new chapters when I come to my grandma's so yeah... Well! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story Check Yes, Juliet!**

I walked silently down the hallways of DWMA. I had my hands jammed into my hoodie pockets, trying to stay out of everyone's way. I hate it here. I have no friends and nobody talks to me. To add on to my social outcastness, I'm a weapon without a meister. That's kinda rare here at DWMA. Lucky me. I had a mean dad. Like beyond mean, abusive. He'd beat me into unconsceness. How was I supose to know that he'd sneak into my room one night and try to kill me? How was I supose to know blades whould shoot out of my sleeping body and kill him. Dang. No wonder nobody likes me. I'm the werido child who killed her father. I'm a freak. An accident of nature.

I was so in thought I didn't see the foot stuck out in front of me. I fell hard instantly triggering a houl of laughter to rip up the hall. My usually pale face turned almost as red as my hair.I quickly got up. Why won't they stop laughing!? "Freak!" someone yelled. "Go die!" "Loser!"

I darted threw my harassing piers and straight into an empty classroom. Whew. I leaned up against the cool wall and tried to slow my breathing. My heart was pounding against my rib cage. I hate being embarrassed. I've always been really shy. After counting backwards from 10 I opened my bright blue eyes to see a kid stairing at me. But it wasn't just ANY kid. It was DEATH the Kid. With his golden eyes and perfectly measured suit. I nervously scooted toward the door, the redness returning to my face. "I...I-I'm s..orry." I whisperered.

"What's so funny out there?" He asked obviously not hearing me. "Some loser fell." I said telling the truth. Before he could say another world I left.


	2. Chapter 2

~THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! I'm going to be gone alll weekend! Sorry! :) ~

"My heart's a sterio, It beats for you so listen close,," I hummed as I entered the bookstore. It was a sunny saturday afternoon. The bookstore's a quiet little shop packed with thousands of books, towered high. The whole store smells like warm cinnimian rolls. I browsed through the shelves looking for the latest read. After a while I finally chose a mystery novel that seemed interesting. Since I was usually the store's only vister, I was suprised to see someone up at the check out desk.

I recognized her right away. Maka Alburn. She was one of the smartest and skilled students at DWMA. I shoved my ear buds in my pocket and stood behind her. I hope she doesn't try to talk to me. I've been doing fine so far without any new ways to embarrass myself. Except yesterday. That awkward run in with Kid is top on the charts nowadays. I was so deep in thought (which seems to be a reuccring event..) I didn't notice Maka was facing me. Crap! Did she say something when I was spaced out? I just smiled like an idot, hoping she didn't.

"Well?" She asked. "What book do you have?''

I held out the book clumsily, "T-this one."

"Ohhhhh, I've read that one!"

"Awesome" I said, slipping past her.

"Wait a sec! You go to DWMA, right?" Geez I'm like a ghost.

"Yeah...I'm Katy.." I said.

"Well Hi Katy! I'm Maka!" She said hapipily. I wonder why she's talking to me.

I bought my book and Maka and I where walking down the crowded sidewalk whe she poped the question.

"So are you a meister or a weapon?"

I hate it when people ask me that. Whenever I reply they usually run off and never speak to me again. Well..here it goes..

"I'm a w-w-weapon without a meister." I said quickly looking at my feet.

There was silence.

Hesantly I looked up. She was looking at me with wide eyes. MAN! I knew this would happen! And just when I was about to make a friend, too!

"But I wouldn't..like.. h-hurt you or anything." I said.

She laughed.

I looked at her confused. Was she bu-polar or something?

"I know you wouldn't hurt me. I can see souls and yours wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Well, isn't that just grand.

I pulled my jacket sleeves further down feeling exposed all of the sudden. "Have you read the whole seires?" I asked hopefully changing the subject.

Thankfully, It worked.


End file.
